


Small World

by atlus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaking, Cute, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: With all of the time you spend with Johnny and his friends, you were bound to slip in front of them at some point. It’s a good thing they know just how to take care of you... most of the time.





	1. mommy and daddy (ft. johnny & taeyong)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my plan is for this to be a collection of oneshots based on you being in little space while around the members and different cute/quirky situations that arise from that. Hopefully that makes sense? Plus, I kept running into little BTS fics, but I’ve never seen a single NCT. Hopefully this is okay and/or cute! That’s what I’m going for. -atlus

“Baby girl, are you awake?”

Johnny’s arms snaked around your waist, pulling you flush against his bare chest. You hummed in response, not wanting to open your eyes just yet; if you did, then the sunlight would hit you in such a way that you would have no chance of falling asleep again.

“What was that?” He questioned, leaning forward so he was speaking directly into your ear, “I didn’t hear you.”

You squirmed in Johnny’s embrace, a small giggle escaping your lips. “Daddy, stop!” You cried, “That tickles!”

“Does it?” His hands found your sides under your (his) t-shirt and his fingers slowly glided across your skin, “Does it really tickle, baby?”

You squealed and began flailing in his arms. Finally, you managed to break free from his grasp… only to roll off the bed completely.

Johnny immediately shot up and crawled to the other side of the bed, peeking over the edge at you with worried eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked.

When you looked back up at him, your eyes were watery and your bottom lip was protruding to produce an aggressive pout. “No…” you murmured, “daddy hurt me. He’s a meanie.” You crossed your arms in an attempt to look angry.

“Ah, baby,” he situated himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He then picked you up and sat you on his lap. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he explained, “I was just playing around. Daddy would _never_ hurt you on purpose.” To emphasize his point, he pecked your nose and gave you a sweet smile.

You couldn’t help but smile back; Johnny’s smile always had that effect on you. You thought for a moment while he bounced you on his knee. “Can we have breakfast?” You asked, “I’m hungry.”

Johnny nodded and put you back on your feet so he could stand up. “Of course, sweetheart,” he replied. He quickly slipped into a shirt, then offered you a hand. You graciously accepted, watching him carefully as you followed behind; if you didn’t keep an eye on him, you might get lost on your way across the house.

For as many people that lived in said house, the kitchen was surprisingly empty. You frowned at this discovery. “Where’s Mommy?” You asked as you took a seat at the table, staring at the kitchen entrance in hopes that he might appear if you thought hard enough.

“I don’t think Mommy’s awake just yet,” Johnny said. He pulled out a chair at the dining room table and you reluctantly climbed into it. “What would you like to eat?”

You hummed and put a finger to your lips; it was the face you often made when you were thinking. Johnny found it adorable, although he tried not to laugh for fear of offending you. “I want cereal,” you answered after awhile, “the one with the bowl that’s a heart on the box and they look like little Os.”

“Cheerios?” He asked for confirmation.

You nodded vigorously.

Johnny ruffles your hair and headed back into the kitchen. It didn’t take long for him to make a bowl. He made sure to use only a small amount of milk, far too aware of your habit of tipping the bowl to get bigger spoonfuls of cereal.

When he sat the bowl in front of you, however, you didn’t budge.

“Are you going to eat?” Johnny question, “You asked for cereal, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but…” your voice trailed off and you looked at the floor.

He took a seat next to you and picked up the spoon, a smile starting to appear. “Do you want Daddy to feed you?”

“I want Mommy to feed me,” you replied, but you couldn’t look at him when you said it. However, you didn’t have to be looking at him to know his smile was immediately turned into a frown.

“Do you not like Daddy anymore?” His tone was worrying, “Daddy might cry…”

You finally turned to see Johnny’s lip quivering and his eyes squinting as if tears would begin falling at any moment. “Of course I like Daddy!” You assured him, “Please don’t cry.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, nearly falling out of your chair in the process.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he replied, leaving a wet kiss on your cheek while you pulled away in shock. He had been faking it. Johnny had knack for guilting you into giving him affection. What a _meanie_ he was.

Before you could tell him off, however, footsteps down the hall distracted you. The two of you turned to the kitchen entrance and around the corner came Taeyong. His silver hair was sticking up in all directions and his drooping eyelids revealed just how tired he was.

“Mommy!” You cried, throwing your hands in the air.

Taeyong’s eyes lit up at the sound of your voice. He walked over to you without hesitation and scooped you into his arms. “Good morning, princess,” he said, giving you multiple cheek kisses.

“Good morning, mommy,” you replied with a wide grin. Your fingers played with his messy hair while he gawked at you.

Among all of the boys, Taeyong was considered the Mama Bear. So, it was no surprise when he was the one you chose to be your ‘Mommy.’ He didn’t mind. In fact, he loved to spoil you like any mother would spoil her little girl… though Johnny didn’t always approve.

“You better ask him,” Johnny said, looking from you to the bowl sitting on the table, “before your cereal gets soggy.”

Taeyong tilted his head, eyes completely focused on you. Attention like that always made you blush. “Can you feed me, please?” You asked in your most polite voice.

He smiled. “Of course, sweetie.” He put you back on the ground and sat in your chair, where you climbed into his lap.

You felt bad for making Johnny sad over feeding you, but you liked the Taeyong fed you more. You got to sit in his lap and he would even make airplane noises when he brought the utensil to your mouth. “Thank you, Mommy,” you said as you took your first bite.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Johnny scolded you, wagging his finger.

You almost apologized right then, but made sure to swallow your food first. “Sorry, Daddy.”

As the three of you sat at the dining room table, going about your morning, you thought about how lucky you were to have such wonderful and attentive boys taking care of you.

“Mommy? Daddy?”

“Yes?” They replied in unison.

You smiled, though your face was heating up before you even said the words. “I love you.”


	2. booboos (ft. the dreamies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel bad that I wrote so much during my finals, yet I’ve been home since Tuesday and I haven’t actually posted anything until now. I’m glad that you all stick with me even through my inconsistency. It’s much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy! -atlus

When you were with Johnny, you oftentimes thought back to the earlier stages of your relationship. It was something you enjoyed reminiscing about; on your first date, he came prepared with a bouquet of roses and a cheesy grin you never forgot. Of course, not everything was great. Relationships were never like that.

However, the memory you usually dwelled on was when you first slipped in front of Johnny.

It was a few months into your relationship. You spent a fair amount of time together, but you managed to only fall into little space when he was away. You weren’t sure when to tell him, or even how; it wasn’t something you’d ever had to worry about before.

You didn’t have to think about it for long though, because one day you came home to Johnny holding your box of little things; a teddy, a blanket, and a binkie rested at the top.

“What is all this?” He asked. Surprisingly, his tone wasn’t disgusted or accusatory. Regardless, the encounter caused an unstoppable slip and you sank to the floor in tears. He kneeled down next to you and took you in his arms without hesitation.

“I’m sorry,” you blubbered, clutching his shirt as you cried into his shoulder.

Johnny rubbed your back, cooing in your ear in an attempt to calm you down. He pulled away for a moment, only to reach into the box. “Do you… want this?” He finally asked, twirling the binkie on his index finger. Your eyes widened, but you nodded.

When he placed the binkie in your mouth, something just _clicked._

From that point on, Johnny slowly learned what he could do for you while you were in little space. That meant you were finally free to slip in front of him whenever you needed. However, the next obstacle was the rest of the group. Could you slip in front of them or would they ridicule you?

As embarrassed as you felt about the idea, Johnny took the time to explain the situation to the other members. They seemed to understand and, in fact, they openly adored you in little space. Taeyong _was_ your Mama Bear, after all. However, the only issue seemed to be the Dreamies; it wasn’t that they were against the idea, they just didn’t understand. When you felt you were close to slipping, you were quick to avoid them out of nervousness.

The situation created the set up for another fond memory: being little in front of the Dreamies for the first time.

Johnny had practice and the only members who were free to watch you just happened to be the Dreamies. “It’s okay, Daddy,” you tried to convince him, “I’m a big girl. I can be on my own.”

“I know you think you can, but I want to make sure you’re safe,” Johnny explained, “I promise it’ll be okay, okay? They will _love_ you.”

You nodded, but you weren’t sure if you believed him. Regardless, you didn’t argue; angry Johnny was _not_ something you felt like dealing with. The two of you waited patiently on the couch for the younger boys to arrive. A knock at the door caused you to sink deeper into the cushions in the hopes that they would suck you up, never to come out again.

Johnny opened the door and the boys came piling into the living room. They formed a semicircle, all eyes falling on you. However, you couldn’t lift your eyes from the floor.

“C’mon, babygirl,” Johnny cooed, holding his hand out to you, “I told you, it’s okay.”

You looked up to see his encouraging smile and you couldn’t help but comply. You slowly walked over, taking his hand and finally facing all of the Dreamies in front of you. Everyone stood silently; it was obvious no one was quite sure what to do.

“Let’s just start over,” Johnny suggested, “all of you, introduce yourselves to _____.”

He shooed you into the semicircle so you could speak to each boy on your own. You met eyes with the first boy, who immediately gave you the biggest smile. The way his face scrunched up put you at ease. “I’m Jeno,” he said, offering you a hand.

You grabbed a single finger and shook it, causing him to chuckle. “Hi, Jeno,” you replied quietly, though you tried to offer him a smile of equal strength.

Jeno squeezed the next boy’s shoulder and he quickly brought his attention to you. “Hi,” he said, giving you a small wave, “I’m Jaemin.”

“You’re not Jaemin, you’re Nana,” one of the other boys corrected with a giggle. Jaemin shot him a glare.

You tilted your head. “Nana?”

Jaemin blushed. “No no, he was just joking around,” he tried to explain, “it’s-“

“I like Nana,” you interrupted, “that’s fun to say. Nana, Nana, Nana!” You grinned, which only caused him to blush more.

He sighed, “Okay, okay, you can call me Nana.”

You clapped your hands in excitement before moving onto the next boy, who was laughing at Jaemin’s plight. When he noticed you, he immediately straightened up. “Hi there,” he said, “I’m Renjun.”

You shyly waved. “Hi, Wen… W-Wenj…” your face scrunched up as you tried to repeat his name.

“She has trouble with Rs,” Johnny explained.

“I do not,” you argued, “I can too say it, it’s- it’s-“

Renjun shrunk down so the two of you were face to face. He placed a hand on each of your shoulders. “How about you just call me Jun?” He asked, “Would you like that?”

Your eyes lit up. “Junnie?”

He chuckled, “Sure, Junnie’s okay, too.”

You grinned and, to his surprise, planted a kiss on his cheek. He grinned as you moved on to the next member.

“When did you get so soft?” Jeno taunted.

Renjun reached over Jaemin in order to slap Jeno in the arm. “Shut up,” he muttered.

Your introductions with Mark and ‘Hyuk’ were a bit more simple. They didn’t seem nervous; you figured it was due to Johnny and Mark being fairly close, and you were sure Donghyuck whined at Mark until he explained it well enough for his understanding.

When you moved on, the next boy was already a giggling mess just from looking at you. “Oh gosh, Noona, you’re just so cute I-“ he stopped himself for a moment, “wait, what should I call you?”

“Daddy calls me babygirl,” you pointed out. All of the boys’ faces reddened, some of them burying their heads in their hands.

Johnny laughed nervously. “That’s just for me, sweetie,” he corrected.

“Hi _sweetie_ ,” the boy decided on, still unable to stop giggling, “I’m Chenle. It’s so nice to meet you!” He reached out and pinched your cheeks with an unwavering grin.

You had to giggle at his enthusiasm. “Hi, Chenle,” you replied, though you had to eventually swat his hands away in order to meet the final boy.

He looked incredibly nervous. “I’m Jisung,” he said in a particularly quiet voice while scratching the back of his neck; his eyes wouldn’t meet yours.

“Hi, Jisung,” you replied with a smile even though he couldn’t see.

Johnny, who had been keeping tabs on the interactions, finally checked the time. “I have to go,” he said before give you a quick hug and kiss, “Bye, babygirl. I love you and I’ll see you tonight.”

You waved as he walked out the door. “Bye, Daddy!” You called out, not noticing the intense glare he laid on the other boys before leaving.

This left you alone with the Dreamies.

“So, _____,” Jeno brushed some hair out of your eyes, “what do you like to do for fun?”

You put on your thinking face while letting out a long ‘hmm,’ causing a few of the boys to chuckle. “Well,” you held out your hand and began counting on your fingers as you listed things, “I like to color, watch cartoons, play pretend, color, play tag…”

“What was that last one?” Jaemin asked for clarification.

“Color?”

Renjun shook his head. “I think you said tag,” he said.

“Oh,” you nodded in understanding, “we can play tag, but we have to decide who’s it, so… nose goes!” Your finger immediately hit the tip of your nose before anyone could process what you said.

Everyone was quick to follow suit, except Donghyuck. He crossed his arms, but refrained from complaining. “Ah, fine,” he sighed, “but don’t complain when I whoop your butts.”

No one was listening; each person look off in a different direction, all running away from Donghyuck. You ran toward the kitchen as you saw Renjun jump behind the couch and Chenle scream while he ran down the hallway. Of course, he locked onto Mark and tagged him within ten seconds of the start. Mark groaned, but was quick to find his target: Jeno. The younger was laughing as he backed up into a wall, giving Mark the perfect opportunity to tag him.

Jeno saw Renjun behind the couch and took off toward him, but he was much too fast. You watched from behind the kitchen island when Jeno suddenly turned to face you; his arms were out and a mischievous grin crossed his lips. “I’m going to get you,” he whispered, causing you to cry out and try to run off.

However, Jeno was just fast enough to tap your shoulder. Now it was your turn to go on the prowl. Most of the boys seemed to move slower because you were ‘it,’ but you were already sure of your target. Jisung was standing in the middle of the living room, looking fairly unphased by the mess around him. You took off right for him.

When Jisung noticed you coming, he attempted to jump the coffee table in order to get away. Mid-jump, his foot caught the corner of the table and he smacked his head before falling on the ground.

“Pause, pause, pause!” You yelled with your hands in the air, running to the boy’s side. The others also came forward to crowd around him, “Are you okay, Jisungie?”

Jisung pressed a hand against his forehead, slowly nodding. “I’m fine,” he muttered.

You tugged his hand away to see that a large bump had appeared and a bruise would most definitely be forming. “You don’t look fine,” you whispered worriedly.

“I’ll get some ice,” Chenle offered, but Jisung declined.

The boys began conversing, trying to figure out what to do while Jisung was still sprawled out on the floor. “I know what to do,” you suddenly chimed in. They all turned their attention to you.

“Daddy always does this when I get a booboo and then I feel better!” You kneeled over Jisung and took his face in your hands, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on his bumpy forehead.

His face instantly heated up and he shot up into a sitting position.

“Did it not help?” You asked, sounding disappointed, “Should I try again?”

Jisung was quick to shake his head. “No no,” he replied, “I-I’m already feeling better, actually.”

You grinned with pride. Before you could say anything, however, one of the other boys began whining. You looked up to see Chenle practically in tears. “I have a booboo, too,” he whimpered, holding out his finger to reveal what looked like a paper cut, “Can you kiss it better?”

Without hesitation, you got up and pecked his finger. He giggled and pulled his hand away.

“My cheeks are sore,” Mark chimed in, “could you kiss them?”

“Ah, but I bet my nose hurts worse,” Jeno interjected, “Does it look red?”

The boys all talked over each other as they tried to get you to faun over their “injuries.” Finally, Renjun came forward and shooed the others away. “Stop taking advantages of her kindness!” He scolded, “You should all be ashamed of yourselves.”

“You _are_ soft,” Jeno muttered, though he didn’t disagree.

Jaemin frowned. “ _You’re_ the one who should be ashamed,” he accused, “you just want her all to yourself.”

“Let’s get him!” Donghyuck cried out, raising his arms.

Renjun quickly scooped you up into his arms, tossing you over his shoulder. “Hold on,” he instructed. Once your hands had a tight grip on his shirt, he took off through the house with the other boys following close behind.

Even Jisung joined the party; maybe your kiss really _did_ fix his booboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. this might not be super important, but I’m happy to announce that I’ve now written over 100,000 words on this website! I’m just having a proud moment right now. Thanks again for sticking with me and I hope you continue to enjoy my next 100,000 words.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is so short! I’m hoping to make them longer in the future. I would really appreciate feedback, so I know if this is something people would actually enjoy reading. Thank you!
> 
> p.s. there will be other couples besides the interactions that occur with the reader, but I’ll be adding them as they appear just because I haven’t thought that far ahead yet


End file.
